1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the problem of bacteria and algae growth in waterbeds.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Bacteria and algae grow in the stagnant, heated water contained in a waterbed or mattress. Currently the only known cure for this problem is the periodic addition to that water of a chemical solution commonly referred to as "waterbed conditioner". Although the addition of this chemical handles the problem in most cases, it creates other problems.
One problem is that some people, mainly small children, will drink some of the water from the bed or drink some of the chemical from its bottle. While most of the waterbed chemicals on the market cause no permanent harmful effects, some do. These chemicals are used to kill particularly harmful types of bacteria that form in certain types of water mattresses, namely, "motionless" or "waveless" water mattresses.
Another problem is that when the water mattress is emptied for moving or storage, all the water from that mattress, including the chemical, goes down the drain and back into the water supply, adding to the ever growing pollution problem.
A few years ago the water mattress manufacturers introduced a "motionless" or "waveless" water mattress. They achieved this by placing "floating baffles" consisting of foam rubber and vinyl in a miriad of combinations, or by placing a chunk of porous dried spaghetti-like fiber in the mattress. This fiber or these baffles greatly reduce the wave motion caused by getting into or out of the waterbed or by tossing and turning.
While these new "waveless" mattresses dramatically increased the sale of waterbeds, it created a considerable problem, primarily, the opportunity for certain types of bacteria to attach themselves to the foam or fiber floating in the mattress, allowing this bacteria to grow colonies. The by-product of one type of this bacteria, known as "sulphur bascilus", is a sulphur gas that permeates through the vinyl mattress and creates a foul odor in the bedroom and in many cases the entire house.
Harsh chemical solutions are currently the only treatments available to cure the problem. The more toxic the chemical the better the cure. The better the cure the greater the oppportunity for personal harm and for pollution of our water supply.
Typically, waterbeds are filled by connecting one end of a hose to a nearby faucet and the other end to a male coupling on a valve connected to convey water into the waterbed or mattress after removal of a closure member such as a cap from the valve. Typically, a coupling is employed to connect the male threaded hose end to the male coupling element. For draining, an integral projection is provided on the valve which has draingage apertures therein for draining the water from the waterbed and for maintaining a spacing of the inner lining or floating baffle away from the valve during the draining operation.
With such a filling and draining system, the aforementioned bacteria and algae growth can occur.
Additionally, it has been found that other water impurities, such as minerals, cholorides, and sulfates, help to cause deterioration of the water bed mattress and inserts.